


Nothing Usual

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin welcomes Eggsy back from his latest mission.





	Nothing Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "so...did you miss me?"

“So… Did you miss me?”

Merlin’s only answer is a wet chuckle and the tightening of the arms around his neck. It’s different from the usual babble he’s been used to hear from Eggsy in the last year of welcoming him back from missions, but Merlin cannot really blame him.

There’s nothing usual to this particular welcome after all.

For one, Merlin has never been bound to a wheelchair before. He’s never just woken up from a coma the doctors had been pretty sure he would never woke from.

Eggsy has never left before without Merlin seeing him off, without having his voice in his ears, guiding him expertly through the dangers of his missions. He’s never left without the certainty that Merlin would be there to welcome him home.

Which is why Merlin doesn’t say anything more, simply clings back, finally feeling like everything will be okay for the first time since he woke up.

Everything will be okay, because his lover is finally back where he belongs.

In his arms.


End file.
